Vampires will never hurt you
by Yurippe-san
Summary: UA. Un beau brun aux yeux émeraudes face à des créatures d'une beauté surnaturelle devant lesquelles il perd tout ses moyens... Mais qui sont ils ?
1. Chapter 1

**Couple: HP/DM**

**Genre: UA. **

**Disclaimer: **Personnages de J.K Rowling, le reste m'appartient !

**Rating:** M.

**Message de l'auteur :** Bonjour à toutes et à tous , voici le premier chapitre d'une fic' dont j'aimerais que vous me donniez votre avis. Je ne pense pas poster régulièrement, tout dépendra de son succès mais j'ai déjà quelques chapitres en réserve si jamais elle plaît. C'est ma première fiction HPDM alors soyez indulgents, je manque d'entraînement. Tous les avis et conseils sont les bienvenus, ils sont même nécessaires, presque autant à vous qu'à moi.

Je voudrais remercier NiiNiiMalfoyPotterSnape ma bêta qui m'a corrigé ce chapitre. Allez d'ailleurs lire sa fic «L'Imperfection» que je corrige :)

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

CHAPITRE 1:

Ce fut la lumière du jour filtrant à travers les rideaux qui réveilla Harry Potter. Après avoir baillé longuement et s'être étiré correctement, il se leva paresseusement et se traîna jusqu'à la salle de bain de l'appartement qu'il partageait depuis maintenant trois ans avec ses amis de collège Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger. Le premier s'était retiré du cursus scolaire dès la première année du lycée et travaillait dans la petite boutique de farces et attrapes que tenaient ses deux frères aînés, les jumeaux George et Fred depuis que ce dernier était mort dans un accident de voiture. La deuxième projetait de devenir médecin et passait le plus clair de son temps soit sur les bancs de la fac soit à étudier dans sa chambre. Harry quant à lui tenait un bar dans l'immeuble adjacent au leur et les affaires marchaient tellement bien qu'il aurait eu les moyen de se payer son propre logement si la peur de se retrouver seul ne le retenait pas depuis toutes ces années.

Il se contempla dans le miroir. Des yeux vert émeraude, si semblables à ceux de sa mère qu'il voyait sur les photos, des cheveux noirs constamment ébouriffés, les mêmes que son père d'après les innombrables personnes à lui avoir fait remarquer, une peau mate sur laquelle ressortait la cicatrice en forme d'éclair qu'il tentait vainement de cacher avec ses mèches. Harry ne s'était jamais considéré comme beau, il avait même beaucoup complexé pendant sa jeunesse, tant et si bien qu'il avait économisé des mois durant afin de pouvoir se faire corriger la vue au laser et pouvoir abandonner les lunettes rondes qu'il gardait depuis son enfance. Ses yeux tombèrent sur la marque d'encre près de son cou que son t-shirt laissait entrevoir, il se mit torse nu et observa le tatouage qui partait du creux de sa clavicule au bas de son dos représentant un dragon semblant vouloir s'élever vers le ciel pour échapper aux flammes l'entourant. Un tatouage énorme qui lui avait valut une trentaine d'heures sous l'aiguille du tatoueur, un tatouage que certains qualifieraient de violent, un tatouage qui représentait tellement pour lui...

Il sortit de sa rêverie et prit une douche rapide. Il enfila un rapidement un t-shirt noir et un vieux jean avant d'aller dans la cuisine où Hermione l'attendait déjà en préparant le petit-déjeuner.

-Bonjour Harry, bien dormi ? Demanda-t-elle en déposant des pancakes sur la table.

-Pas trop mal... Répondit le Harry en question en se jetant sur la crêpe, je meurs de faim ! Ron est toujours pas levé ?

-Tu vas encore te brûler... Soupira le jeune fille, je ne sais pas, il doit encore s'être couché tard, je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée de lui acheter cet ordinateur.

A peine avait-elle terminé sa phrase qu'un grognement sourd se fit entendre et qu'une tête rousse avec des épis de partout sortait de la chambre.

-Quand on parle du loup...

-'jour, lança Ron avant de plonger la tête dans son bol de lait.

-Je t'avais prévenu que tu serais fatigué si tu continuait à jouer jusqu'à trois heure du matin, le sermonna Hermione.

-Ouais ouais, marmonna le roux sur le point de se rendormir sur place.

-Un vrai gosse, s'exaspéra l'étudiante, dis-moi Harry, c'est dans cette tenue que tu comptes aller à la réception ?

-Où ça ? Questionna le brun en sortant de ses pensées.

-Enfin Harry, la réception chez ton parrain pour promouvoir son nouveau livre... Ne me dis pas que tu avais oublié ?

-Heu... Si. Enfin non, je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose d'important dans la semaine mais cette soirée m'était un peu sortie de la tête...

-Même moi je m'en souvenais, maugréa Ron avant de retourner se noyer dans son bol.

-Bien... Et je suppose que tu as aussi oublié que c'était toi qui était supposé présenter le roman ? Demanda Hermione en se demandant pourquoi elle s'acharnait à gérer la vie d'un mec pareil.

-Tu rigoles ? S'exclama Harry, tout d'un coup parfaitement réveillé.

-Seigneur empêchez moi de l'étrangler, marmonna la jeune fille dont les ongles s'enfonçaient dangereusement dans la table en bois, file tout de suite écrire ton discours avant que je ne t'enferme dans la machine à la laver comme avait fait Ron avec Pattenrond quand on était au collège.

Le brun ne lui laissa pas le temps de mettre sa menace à exécution, il se souvenait trop bien de la tête du pauvre chaton roux quand il était sorti trempé et à moitié noyé, heureusement qu'ils avaient entendu ses griffes contre la paroi... Il fila dans sa chambre et commença à réfléchir à quoi dire sur le nouveau livre de Sirius. C'était à peine s'il avait pris le temps de lire le résumé, les histoires de sorciers se transformant en animaux, très peu pour lui. Puis Patmol, quel nom stupide, même pour un chien... Il se creusa la tête dix minutes puis décida de sortir un discours passe-partout qui ferait plaisir à tout le monde sans qu'il ait à trop réfléchir. Harry adorait son parrain, c'était le premier adulte à l'avoir aimé après la mort de ses parents dans une mystérieuse explosion mais il détestait aller à ses soirées, il y avait toujours les personnalités les plus influentes de la ville qui n'était là que parce que Sirius était riche et célèbre et qui n'adressaient pas un regard aux « gens du peuple » comme lui et ses amis. L'atmosphère qui régnait dans ses endroits le dégoûtait et il n'aurait jamais mis les pieds là bas si ce n'était pour faire plaisir aux Black.

_Une fois encore, j'ai l'immense honneur de représenter le nouveau chef-d'œuvre de mon parrain Sirius Black. Depuis toutes ces années, il ne cesse de se surpasser pour nous combler et redouble d'efforts et d'ingéniosité à chacun de ses livres. C'est toujours un immense bonheur que de le lire et j'espère qu'il en va de même pour chaque personne ici et que vous tous continuerez de la soutenir de tout votre cœur. Merci de votre écoute et passez une très agréable soirée. _

Et si ça ne leur suffisait pas, qu'ils aillent parler eux même.

-Harry chériiiii ? Couina Hermione de la cuisine, j'espère que tu as terminé, on part dans une heure !

-Oui oui j'ai finit... Répondit le concerné, espèce de furie maléfique.

-Pardon ? J'ai mal entendu la fin de ta phrase.

-Rien, je disais, saleté de prise électrique, tu sais les coups de jus tout ça...

-Ah bon. J'avais cru entendre autre chose.

Le brun enfila un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche dont le col était suffisamment ouvert pour que la gueule du dragon semblant vouloir avaler le bord de sa clavicule dépasse. Cette tenue le moulait mais il se sentait bien dedans, il n'avait pas souffert autant en salle de sport pour que ses muscles ne soient pas mis à leur avantage. Il remonta ses manches de manière décontractée, se passa un rapide coup de peigne par principe car il était parfaitement inutile et sortit dans le couloir.

Ron avait mis un t-shirt du même bleu que ses yeux sous une veste noire, un jean de la même couleur et traînait désormais comme un zombie en attendant Hermione.

Cette dernière ne tarda pas à arriver, resplendissante dans une robe beige, talons et sacs assortis, ses cheveux châtains d'ordinaire bouclés relevés en un chignon élégant.

-Wow, et où est passé mon petit rat de bibliothèque préféré ? Se moqua Harry.

-Tais toi, je me sens mal à l'aise là dedans... Dit le rat en question tout en rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles.

Ils embarquèrent quelques minutes plus tard, le temps qu'Harry vérifie que le bar soit bien fermé et ils étaient partis. Le manoir des Black se trouvait à plusieurs heures de voitures et ils s'arrêtèrent en cours de route pour manger un morceau que Ron ne tarda pas à revomir dans la lancée ce qui enchanta Hermione et sa carrosserie.

Il arrivèrent finalement à 17h devant l'immense propriété qui les impressionnait toujours autant malgré les années. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps avant de se faire sauter dessus par Sirius, suivi par son frère Regulus mais ce n'était rien par rapport à l'accueil de Nymphadora Lupin que son mari Remus eut bien du mal à empêcher d'étouffer Harry sous ses baisers.

Ca faisait bien longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas tous retrouvés quand ils y pensaient...

La soirée commençant à 19h, ils finirent donc d'organiser les derniers préparatifs, renvoyèrent le trop plein de journalistes et s'occupèrent de la liste des invités. Comme il l'avait prévu Harry constata qu'à part eux il n'y avait personne avec un revenu d'en dessous de 9000 euros par mois.

_Je sens qu'on va s'amuser_, pensa-t-il, amer.

Enfin, la soirée commença, il fit son discours, les personnalités défilèrent pour féliciter Sirius de manière plus hypocrite les uns que les autres, Harry commençait à penser à aller se coucher directement quand il les vit.

Ils n'étaient pas habillés de manière particulièrement originale, tous en costumes noirs, ils auraient du se fondre dans la foule. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il ne voyait qu'eux, ne pouvait détacher son regard de ces trois êtres qui semblaient totalement irréels. Ils marchaient côte à côté d'un air mi blasé mi indifférent, le premier était sans aucun doute le plus beau, très grand, blond, les cheveux plaqués en arrière, une peau tellement pâle que la lumière aurait pu se refléter dessus, un visage fin parfait et des yeux gris à la fois si froids et si attirant...

Le deuxième paraissait s'ennuyer royalement, brun, les cheveux courts partant un peu n'importe comment, au contraire de son voisin blond, un visage plus avenant aussi, un teint hâlé et des yeux marrons clair, même si un peu petit il était indéniablement attirant...

Le troisième était le plus grand du groupe, noir avec les cheveux tressés, il devait être métis car son visage avait des traits occidentaux, un visage parfait, de l'arrête du nez à la forme de la mâchoire, il souriait et lançait des regards charmeurs à tout va.

-Ne t'approche pas d'eux. Jamais.

Harry se retourna vers Hermione dont les dents étaient serrées.

-Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? S'étonna-t-il.

-Le blond c'est Draco Malfoy, un gosse de riche hautain et imbuvable, le Noir c'est Blaise Zabini, très dragueur, a brisé bien trop de cœurs pour être fréquentable et le dernier... Théodore Nott. L'homme le plus détestable que j'ai rencontré de toute ma vie. Si tu vas vers eux tu le regretteras, je peux te le promettre.

Harry avait envie de croire son amie même s'il ne savait pas pourquoi elle disait ça, de lui faire confiance et se protéger en s'éloignant de ces trois hommes mais il était fasciné. De toue cette foule il ne voyait qu'eux, hors du temps, divinités perdues au milieu de simples mortels comme eux.

Soudain, alors que ces yeux étaient fixés sur ce Draco Malfoy, il croisa le regard de celui-ci. Ce fut comme si tout s'arrêtait, il se perdit dans ses océans d'orage, ne voyant plus qu'eux, ne remarquant même pas que le propriétaire se rapprochait en souriant discrètement... Il sortit de sa transe quand une main fine se saisit de son menton et lui releva la tête.

-Qu-

-Bonsoir.

Cette voix. Une voix si chaude, si douce, si... Parfaite. Parfaite comme l'était Draco, parfaite comme cet être sorti de nul part et qui possédait Harry d'un regard.

-B-Bonsoir, bégaya ce dernier, sous le choc de cette soudaine apparition.

-Je pense avoir compris que vous étiez Harry Potter, le filleul de Sirius n'est-ce pas ? Je suis Draco Malfoy, enchanté.

-Ou-oui... Enchanté.

Harry avait chaud, le visage de Malfoy était trop près, ses lèvres trop belles et trop proches, ses yeux trop gris et trop pénétrants, cette main trop douce... Il perdait lentement la tête, il se sentait se noyer dans l'odeur du jeune homme.

-Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il fait chaud ici ? Questionna le blond d'un voix légèrement traînante, et si nous allions faire un tour dehors ?

Le brun savait qu'il ne devrait pas. Il se rappelait de ce que Hermione lui avait dit, il ne devait pas s'en approcher, il allait souffrir... Mais ses lèvres bougèrent seules :

-Il y a trop de gens dans cette pièce, je vous suis.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Voilà qu'il se faisait entraîner à l'extérieur par la main pâle de cet ange qui marchait devant lui. Ce n'était pas son genre d'accepter les avances si directes mais il n'avait pas pu résister à la voix de cet homme irréel. Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte ils étaient seuls sur un balcon, Draco posté à côté de lui regardant le sol. Le brun s'inquiéta soudain, il fallait qu'il s'en aille avant que ça ne tourne mal, qu'est-ce que les gens penseraient de le voir partir seul avec un homme ? Et si quelqu'un le cherchait ? Il fit un pas en arrière quand un corps se colla contre lui, il sentit un souffle chaud contre sa nuque.

-Harry...

Ce n'était qu'un chuchotement mais le concerné se sentit fondre intégralement, se liquéfiant entre ces bras qui l'entouraient à présent, il n'était plus capable de penser à rien, même pas à savoir comment le blond connaissait son nom, sauf à toute cette chaleur dégagée...

-Harry...

Encore une fois. Il voulait encore l'entendre.

-Harry...

Une main se passa sous son menton et il sentit des lèvres dans son cou. Ce simple contact l'électrisa, des frissons parcouraient tout son corps sans jamais vouloir s'arrêter.

Une langue passa sur sa jugulaire, déclenchant une vague de plaisir sans précèdent. C'est à peine s'il réagit quand il sentit deux crocs s'enfoncer dans sa chair, ne s'en rendant presque pas compte. Ce ne fut que quand il senti le sang couler dans son cou qu'il réalisa et revint sur Terre. Une vive douleur le sorti de son extase et il s'extirpa de l'emprise de Malfoy, se retournant vers lui l'air hagard. Puis, sans réfléchir il courut au milieu de la foule, la main sur sa gorge pour empêcher le flot de sang de couler, il courut pour ne pas se faire remarquer, il courut pour échapper à toute cette folie.

Il s'arrêta dans une des nombreuses salles de bains du manoir dont il verrouilla la porte. Il se planta devant le miroir, essoufflé et au bord de la panique. Cet homme l'avait mordu. Il l'avait dragué puis l'avait mordu... Comme... Un vampire. Harry secoua la tête, il devait y avoir une explication, le blond devait lui avoir donné un coup de dents un peu trop violent sans le faire exprès, ça peut arriver à tout le monde n'est-ce pas ? Puis il reporta son regard vers la tâche écarlate qui s'agrandissait à vu d'œil. Non, impossible qu'il ne l'ai pas fait exprès, ce type était un dangereux malade. Il ouvrit un robinet et entreprit de se nettoyer un peu avant d'aller avertir Sirius qu'un psychopathe assoiffé de sang se baladait dans sa propriété.

Rassuré par son plan le brun de fit pas attention à la poignée de la porte qui s'abaissait doucement. Ce ne fut que quand il aperçut Draco dans le miroir, ses mains entourant son torse et un sourire qui le fit frissonner accroché au visage qu'il comprit que ce ne serait pas si facile.

-Alors ? On me fuit encore ?

Harry ne ressentait plus aucun désir, il n'était plus que peur et douleur, son cou le lançait affreusement.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent de terreur quand le blond défit lentement les boutons de sa chemise. Il était comme hypnotisé, incapable de faire le moindre geste pour se dégager, même quand sa chemise trempée glissa au sol, révélant son tatouage, même quand des lèvres se posèrent sur son épaule, là où le cou du dragon prenait fin, il ne bougea pas, même quand une voix souffla :

-Je me souviens.

Il se souvenait ? Mais de quoi ? Comme si le fait qu'il soit en train de le déshabiller dans la salle de bain de leurs hôtes alors que Harry dégoulinait de sang ne suffisait pas maintenant il trouvait le moyen de raconter des choses n'ayant aucun sens.

Le brun se tendit quand il senti les lèvres descendre lentement, suivant une ligne à peine perceptible, une partie plus foncée du dragon en travers de son dos, une ligne que le jeune homme lui-même avait oublié...

-Je me souviens de cette cicatrice.

Harry sursauta violemment, comment cet inconnu pouvait-il se souvenir d'une marque dont personne n'était au courant à part peut-être moins d'une dizaine de personnes au monde ? Le jeune homme se sentait totalement perdu, dépassé par la situation.

-Harry Potter, tu ne te rappelles pas de moi ?

De lui ? De quoi parlait-il, ils ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés avant ce soir et le brun regrettait suffisamment d'avoir fait sa connaissance comme ça.

-Cette cicatrice date du 31 Octobre 1981 alors que tu avais un peu plus d'un an, le jour où ta maison fut dévastée par une explosion d'origine inconnue et aussi le jour où tes deux parents perdirent la vie. Un éclat de verre t'a atteint au front juste avant que ta mère qui te tenait dans ses bras ne se retourne pour te protéger. Malheureusement une barre de fer vous est tombée dessus, la tuant et te blessant gravement, laissant une profonde marque sur ton dos une fois les soins terminés. Tu as été recueilli par la sœur de ta mère et sa famille jusqu'à ta majorité. Le 31 Juillet 1998, le jour de ton 18e anniversaire, tu as décidé de te faire tatouer un dragon se libérant des flammes, te représentant toi qui laissait ta vie malheureuse chez les Dursley au profit d'un nouveau départ avec l'ouverture de ton bar et de ton emménagement dans un appartement avec tes deux meilleurs amis, Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger.

-C-Comment vous savez tout ça ? Balbutia Harry qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

-Je sais beaucoup de choses encore, souffla Draco ce qui fit frissonner le brun, rappelle toi de moi.

Et tout d'un coup, les souvenirs déferlèrent sur Harry, la tête blonde plus âgée que lui qui le regardait de loin quand il avait trois ans. Cette même tête blonde qui était venue lui parler quand Harry pleurait dans le parc après s'être fait tabasser par son cousin Dudley, cette tête blonde qui faisait partie de lui depuis toujours, de loin, comme si elle ne voulait pas rentrer dans sa vie mais qui l'avait réconforté quoi qu'il arrive avant de disparaître quand il allait mieux. Cette tête blonde dont il avait vu les yeux se remplir d'orage menaçant quand elle l'avait vu faire ses cartons, cette tête blonde qu'il n'avait plus revue et qu'il avait oubliée... Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ?

-Draco... Je... Mon dieu...

-Inutile de culpabiliser, lui répondit le Draco en question, si tu ne te rappelles de rien c'est juste que je ne voulais pas que tu te souviennes, j'avais effacé tes souvenir... Il y avait des choses qu'il vaut mieux oublier.

-Mais... Comment tu...? C'est pas possible... Souffla Harry, désorienté.

-Peut importe, tu auras tes réponses bien assez tôt, le coupa le blond, je t'aime Harry. Je t'ai toujours aimé, depuis que j'ai aperçu tes yeux verts apeurés dans la rue quand nous étions jeunes, je t'ai aimé même quand tu m'as laissé tomber pour partir avec la belette et cette pimbêche. Je pensais pouvoir t'oublier mais même après toutes ces années je n'ai jamais réussi et maintenant tu es à moi...

Avant que Harry ait le temps de réagir il sentit deux lèvres chaudes contre les siennes, les emprisonnant. Il senti un corps se coller contre le sien, une présence tellement rassurante, une présence qui semblait combler le vide qu'il avait toujours ressenti.

-Je te pardonne, chuchota Draco en se détachant de lui, je te pardonne pour m'avoir laissé, pour m'avoir fuit, pour tout. Plus rien n'a d'importance à partir de maintenant puisque nous avons toute l'éternité...

Tout en parlant, le blond avait posé sa bouche contre le cou de Harry, le parsemant de baisers. Celui-ci se cambra de douleur quand les dents de Draco qui s'étaient allongées s'enfoncèrent dans son cou et que ce dernier aspira son sang comme si sa vie en dépendait. Au bout de quelques minutes le brun commença à voir trouble et il ne mit pas longtemps à se rendre compte qu'il était en état de sérieuse anémie.

-D-Draco, arrête, articula-t'il.

Mais le blond ne l'entendait pas, obsédé par sa soif de sang.

Il fallut peu de temps pour que Harry se sente glisser des bras du « vampire » -le jeune homme ne voyait pas d'autre mot pour le qualifier. Il entendit celui-ci lui murmurer à l'oreille quelques mots avant de sombrer dans une abyme aussi sombre que confuse.

_Plus rien ne pourra nous séparer maintenant, Harry. _

oOo

Fin du premier chapitre ! J'espère que vous avez aimé j'attends vos avis... :D

Yurippe-san


	2. Chapter 2

**Couple: HP/DM**

**Genre: UA. **

**Disclaimer: **Personnages de J.K Rowling, le reste m'appartient !

**Rating:** M.

**Message de l'auteur :** Bonjour tout le monde ! Tout d'abord merci à tous ceux à m'avoir laissé une review, elles m'ont toutes fait très plaisir ! Ensuite, merci à ma bêta que j'aime, . Ce chapitre sera un peu long puisque pas mal d'explications seront données. Le chapitre 3 est déjà presque terminé et ça bouge déjà plus. Malgré tout, bonne lecture !

**RaR :**

**Ankana87 :** Ca c'est de l'enthousiasme, tu me fais stresser o.o La suite est là en tous cas !

**Loulout :** Toi, espèce de traître... Merci quand même Et mes mèches seront bleues, le orange c'est moche.

**Titi38160 :** Merci beaucoup, ça me touche vraiment. J'espère ne pas te décevoir !

**Guest 1:** Contente que c_e_ chapitre t'ai plu :3 Un grand merci pour ta review et bonne lecture de la suite !

**Guest 2 :** Si tu n'es pas la même personne qu'au dessus, vraiment merci pour ta review, elle me fait très plaisir. Voilà la suite :D

/!\ Si vous êtes non-logé, pensez à laisser votre adresse mail ou un pseudo pour que je puisse vous répondre, à partir de maintenant, les reviews _guest_ n'auront plus de réponse /!\

CHAPITRE II :

Quand Harry ouvrit les yeux il était dans un lit blanc, les visages de Sirius et de Ron penchés au dessus de lui. Il avait les idées embrouillées et mit quelques secondes à se remémorer sa soirée : il avait vu Malfoy, Zabini et Nott arriver, il était allé dehors parler avec le premier puis... Il se souvenait vaguement d'une histoire de morsure mais il n'était même pas sûr que ça se soit passé.

-Salut mon gars, tu reviens de loin.

Son parrain avait les traits tirés et paraissait incroyablement soulagé, tout comme Ron même si celui-ci le regardait avec des yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

Harry, encore ébloui par la lumière mit quelques secondes avant d'ouvrir la bouche :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Je me rappelle d'être sorti sur le balcon avec Malfoy mais c'est tout.

-Apparemment tu aurais dit te sentir mal et tu serais allé dans la salle de bain pour te passer de l'eau sur le visage mais aurais fait un malaise juste après, tu serais tombé sur les débris du verre que tu aurais lâché, te serais coupé et le temps que Draco vienne me prévenir tu aurais perdu assez de sang pour faire une grosse anémie et ont t'a amené ici pour qu'ils te transfusent en urgence.

Quel scénario étudié... Mais Harry savait que tout ça était faux, il se souvenait de tout à présent, de la chaleur de Draco, de sa voix grave et calme, de son regard juste avant qu'il ne l'embrasse, de son expression quand il lui avait avoué qu'il l'aimait. Il ne comprenait pas mais se souvenait de tout. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire ce qui fit froncer les sourcil de Sirius.

-Hermione n'est pas là ? Demanda-t'il étonné, la brune n'avait pas cours le samedi et il savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais dormir tranquille en le savant en danger, elle avait mauvais caractère mais était incroyablement protectrice avec ses deux amis.

-Elle est chez Luna, répondit Ron avec un petit sourire, ça s'est mal passé à la soirée...

Il parut hésiter avant de finalement craquer et tout déballer d'un coup, si vite que Harry craint qu'il ne manque d'air avant la fin.

-Elle a revu un de ses ex qu'elle a quitté quand on avait 20 ans, tais toi et laisse moi finir, dit il au brun qui ouvrait déjà la bouche. Elle ne t'as pas mis au courant parce que tu étais pris dans tes affaires avec le bar et qu'elle ne voulait même pas que je l'apprenne moi au départ, je les ai surpris une fois devant l'apart'. Bref, il était présent à la soirée et... Comment dire... Il n'a jamais accepté qu'Hermione s'en aille et il a essayé de lui faire comprendre. Je l'ai vu l'entraîner dans une pièce et le temps que j'arrive il essayait déjà de l'embrasser.

Harry posa sa main sur le poing serré de Ron en tentant de l'apaiser, si le roux n'avait pas pour habitude de se mettre en colère, quand il le faisait il pouvait devenir très violent et il n'avait jamais supporté que quelqu'un manque de respect à ses amis. Il se rappelait de la fois où Milicent Bulstrode, une fille de la classe d'au dessus avait décidé de se battre avec Hermione, le brun ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état de rage.

-Comment il s'appelle, cet ex ? Questionna doucement Harry, comme pour ne pas brusquer le roux.

-Je sais plus, un nom bizarre que j'avais jamais entendu avant... Ah oui, il s'appelle Nott.

Harry resta interdit quelques instants, interloqué.

-Je l'appelle, lança-t'il en se jetant sur son téléphone posé sur la table à son côté.

Il composa le numéro de la brune et n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant qu'elle ne réponde. Il intima aux deux autres de le laisser seul.

-Allô Herm' ? Ca va ?

-C'est à toi que je devrais demander ça, -mal-venues, soupira Hermione d'un air amusé mais où pointait une grande lassitude.

-Moi je vais bien, Ron m'a raconté pour hier soir... Je suis désolé de ne pas être resté avec toi, j'aurais du me méfier quand tu m'as dit-

-Stop, le coupa Hermione, je suis la seule coupable, je n'ai pas été assez forte pour le repousser... A nouveau.

Un silence se fit, Harry avait fermé les yeux et écoutait la respiration de son amie en attendant qu'elle se décide. Quand elle rompit le silence il put nettement percevoir toute la douleur qu'elle ressentait, il ne savait pas qui était ce Nott mais il lui avait fait mal et continuait encore, après avoir été fasciné, le brun le haïssait.

-Je l'ai rencontré devant la fac, il était avec un groupe de filles du genre les jumelles Patil, Brown et compagnie, commença-t'elle après avoir longuement inspiré, il était si beau au milieu de toutes ces pies et semblait s'ennuyer comme un rat mort... Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'approcher, tu me connais, ce n'est pas du tout mon genre mais j'étais comme... Attirée, oui, attirée irrémédiablement par cet homme que je n'avais jamais vu avant. Quand il m'a sourit, je n'ai pas résisté, je me suis plantée devant lui sans savoir ce que je faisais là mais il s'est approché en ignorant les protestations des pestes autour, a pris mon menton dans sa main et...

Harry connaissait la suite. Il la connaissait même trop, c'était exactement ce que Draco avait fait la nuit dernière.

-Il m'a dit bonjour. Mais il était tellement beau si tu savais...

Oui, il le savait.

-Ses yeux, ses lèvres, son odeur, tout était si envoûtant, je n'avais aucun moyen de me douter que c'était le dernier des salauds...

Le voix de la brune se brisa.

Harry garda le silence mais au fond de lui il pensait :

_Je sais tout ça, je sais exactement ce que tu as ressenti Hermione._

Il avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras et de lui caresser les cheveux, comme elle-même le faisait quand ils étaient plus jeune et quand un des garçons avait un problème.

-Puis on a échangé nos numéros, il m'a invitée à dîner, il était charmant, toujours bien habillé, jamais un geste déplacé... Enfin tu vois, le stéréotype du jeune homme riche et bien éduqué. On s'est revu, ça a duré un mois... Puis un soir il a fait quelque chose qui fait que jamais je n'aurais pensé pouvoir l'accepter à nouveau, je l'ai quitté et je ne l'avais jamais recroisé depuis.

-Je vois. Et après tout ce temps il a voulu t'aborder, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

-Toujours la même chose, que je n'avais pas changée, que j'étais toujours aussi belle, que- sa voix se brisa.

Harry attendit en silence qu'Hermione reprenne sa respiration. Il se sentait bien, malgré la préoccupation qu'était l'histoire de son amie. Il était allongé sur le dos en travers du lit blanc de l'hôpital, les yeux mis-clos et la respiration régulière, parfaitement détendu malgré la perfusion dans son bras et son cou qui le lançait.

La brune reprit après quelques minutes, des sanglots dans la voix qui brisèrent le cœur du jeune homme.

-Il a dit qu'il n'avait jamais pu m'oublier et juste après il a essayé de m'embrasser, si Ron n'avait pas été là... Tu sais, j'aurais pu l'en empêcher, je le connais, il serait parti mais encore une fois c'était comme si j'avais envie qu'il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes.. Je m'en veux vraiment, je ne peux pas accepter de telles gestes alors que c'est moi qui l'ai jeté.

-En parlant de ça, commença le brun se rappelant qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi ils n'étaient plus ensemble, tu as parlé de quelque chose qu'il a fait, c'était quoi ?

-Il a dépassé les bornes. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, disons qu'il m'aimait tellement que ça l'a poussé à m'avouer des choses qu'il avait gardées secrètes avant et que j'ai pris peur.

La raison de l'hospitalisation de Harry lui revint subitement en mémoire.

-Il ne t'aurais pas... Mordue, par hasard ?

Un grand silence suivit sa question et il sut qu'il avait touché juste, il n'entendait plus le souffle d'Hermione et supposait qu'elle avait posé le téléphone. Il fut pris de doutes, n'avait-il pas fait une erreur en faisant remonter encore plus les souvenirs de la jeune fille ? Il ne faisait que la faire souffrir davantage, ses réponses auraient pu attendre... Puis elle allait se demander comment il avait deviné et il ne savait pas comment lui raconter son aventure avec Draco. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne voulait pas lui dire, il s'était toujours confié de tout à la brune et avait même envie qu'elle l'aide mais il était quand même gêné de s'être fait mordre par un homme qu'elle lui avait interdit d'approcher.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait Harry ? Demanda la jeune fille d'un air inquiet.

Harry hésita, il avait peur que son amie prenne mal le fait qu'il ne l'ait pas écoutée. Finalement, il se décida :

-C'est ce qui s'est passé avec Draco, il m'a mordu deux fois.

-Oh Harry... Je t'avais bien dit de ne pas leur parler, je savais qu'il était dangereux.

-Je suis désolé Hermione mais tu sais aussi bien que moi ce que ça fait d'être envoûté par l'un deux.

-Ah ça oui je le sais... Où est Draco maintenant ?

-Draco ? J'en sais rien, chez lui j'imagine...

-Il va revenir, ça se passera comme avec Théo, je pense que tu le troubles vraiment pour t'avoir mordu dès le premier soir et je suis certaine qu'il reviendra te chercher.

-C'est ce qu'il m'a dit, il a dit que plus rien ne pourrait nous séparer et que nous avions toute l'éternité...

Il frémit en réalisant la portée de ces paroles.

-Tu ne peux pas te cacher, il te trouvera toujours. Il va falloir que tu l'affrontes et que tu fasse en sorte de lui faire comprendre que tu ne veux pas que tu l'approche, ce sont des monstres Harry, même si c'est dur tu dois savoir que l'on ne peut pas vivre avec des gens comme eux et que je ne pourrais pas t'aider.

-L'affronter ? Tu veux dire qu'il voudrait me faire du mal ?

-Non, quelqu'un du rang de Malfoy fait rarement usage de la violence mais il sait comment persuader n'importe qui de faire ce qu'il veut, c'est ça le réel danger. Tu vas te laisser charmer puis finir par l'aimer et accepter de devenir un monstre comme lui.

-Un monstre comme lui ?

-Tu as bien remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas avec eux hier, n'est-ce pas ?

-Bien sûr, pour commencer ils étaient tous les trois trop beaux pour être réels puis leurs regards étaient plus que fascinant... Puis Malfoy m'a quand même mordu quoi.

-Exactement, tu crois aux vampires ?

-Pardon ?

-Je vois. Eh bien il va falloir t'y mettre, puisque c'est tout ce que ces messieurs Malfoy, Zabini et Nott sont.

-Des vampires ? Tu rigoles, ils ne supportent pas l'ail et brûlent au soleil c'est ça ?

-Tu lis trop de bouquins chéri, je sais que ça paraît complètement déplacé mais ce sont des vampires. Ils sont pratiquement immortels, sont puissants, extrêmement beaux, boivent du sang même s'ils mangent comme nous d'habitude et oui ils sont très sensibles au soleil même s'ils peuvent très bien y être exposés. Le reste des histoires d'eau bénite et compagnie sort juste de l'imagination populaire.

-Hermione je t'aime beaucoup, tu es ma meilleure amie et tu sais que je ne te jugerais pour rien au monde mais... Je ne suis pas sûr que la drogue soit compatible avec tes études.

-Ce type t'a mordu. Deux fois.

Harry se passa la main sur le visage, c'était trop pour lui. Il s'enroula dans la couverture, couina quand la perfusion se rappela à son bon souvenir puis finit par se mettre en oreiller sur la tête pour échapper à la réalité, c'était plus pratique. Il se sentait faible et fatigué, il voulait dormir et ne plus se réveiller.

Finalement, il décida d'aller dans le sens de son amie, ne serait-ce que pour voir ce qu'elle avait à dire.

-Bon, commença-t 'il, admettons qu'ils soient des vampires, c'est pour ça que tu l'as quitté ?

-Il voulait se marier avec moi et me transformer pour que nous vivions ensemble et que nous ayons des enfants, j'ai refusé.

-Pourquoi, tu l'aimais pourtant ? Questionna Harry.

-Mais enfin Harry, s'exclama Hermione, soudainement énervée, c'est un vampire, un vam-pire, un être qui boit du sang pour se nourrir, tu crois vraiment que je pourrais me résoudre à devenir comme eux ? Puis de toutes façons les Nott sont des nobles, je n'aurais rien à faire dans cette famille.

-Si il t'as proposé de se marier c'était sûrement parce qu'il voulait en former une nouvelle avec toi, de famille, tenta timidement le brun.

Erreur. Hermione éclata en sanglots, déstabilisant totalement Harry qui ne savait plus quoi faire. Ils s'aimaient, où était le problème ? Pourquoi son amie continuait à rejeter Nott, quand même pas pour une simple histoire de noblesse, si ?

-Herm'...

-Je suis désolée, Harry, ça ne te ferait pas peur à toi de te transformer en monstre, de vivre pour toujours lié à une seule personne, de boire le sang des gens de manière naturelle, de quitter tout ce que tu connais pour rentrer dans une société dont tu ne connais rien ?

-Nott n'est pas un monstre, tu exagères, n'importe qui rêverait de vivre aux côtés de la personne qu'il aime pour l'éternité, boire le sang... Je ne sais pas comment ça se passe mais j'imagine qu'ils ne le font pas ne manière barbare vu leur rang et pour finir si il t'aime vraiment il n'aura aucun mal à te faire t'intégrer dans son monde ou n'hésitera pas à le quitter si besoin est.

-Mais-

-Ecoute, j'ai juste l'impression que tu as peur des réactions de sa famille.

Après un long silence, Hermione reprit, calmée.

-Les Nott sont une des familles les plus riches et réputée chez les vampires, composée uniquement de mariages « purs », des mariages entre vampires, je ne ferais que causer du tord à Théo, il se trouvera quelqu'un d'autre.

Harry soupira longuement, son amie avait toujours manqué de confiance en elle ce qui avait d'ailleurs encouragé les moqueries quand ils étaient au collège et qui l'avait empêchée de tenter tout début de relation amoureuse, de peur de décevoir et de ne pas être digne de son petit-ami. La jeune fille était pourtant tout ce qu'il y avait de plus jolie, de longs cheveux frisés qui lui donnaient un air de petite fille, deux yeux marrons dans lesquels sont intelligence ne se reflétait que trop et un visage fin qui avait gagné en féminité en grandissant, si elle ne concurrençait pas les vampires niveau beauté, son charme et son attitude la rendait irrésistible.

-Hermione, Hermione, Hermione... Commença-t'il, en tant que meilleur ami et gay par dessus le marché je peux te dire que peux d'hommes seraient capables de ne pas être touchés par ton charme et que je pense que tu n'as rien à envier aux prétendantes de Nott, je dirais même que tu es avantagée puisque tu n'es pas stéréotypées comme elles et que tu es une personne adorable, surtout que tes connaissances te donnent une conversations que toutes ces poupées ne risquent pas d'avoir.

-Je vois bien qu'il m'aime vraiment mais je ne veux pas qu'il soit déshonoré.

-S'il te mérite alors il laissera tomber toute personne pensant que tu es un déshonneur pour lui, il est assez grand pour ça.

Hermione éclata à nouveau en sanglots, prenant Harry au dépourvu, elle pleurait quand elle était triste, elle pleurait encore quand il la réprimandait, elle pleurait quand elle était en colère, elle pleurait quand il l'encourageait, elle pleurait quand il lui faisait des compliments, comment était-il supposé gérer tout ça, lui, en tant qu'homme censé être insensible ?

-Qu'est-ce que je peux faire maintenant, je l'ai rejeté deux fois, je ne peux pas me pointer et lui dire « Ah finalement j'ai changé d'avis, on se marie ? ».

-Je pense qu'il n'attend que ça si tu veux mon avis... Appelle-le et explique lui tout simplement, il ne t'en voudra pas.

-Oui... Je vais essayer, après tout il est allé jusqu'à m'embrasser de force hier soir.

-Bon courage...

-Ah et, Harry j'oubliais... Fais attention à Malfoy, réfléchis bien mais surtout remets toi rapidement, dès que tu pourras tenir debout je te sauterai dessus et rattraperai les bisous que j'ai loupés.

-C'est ça, va appeler ton Dracula et laisse moi mourir en paix.

-Byye !

**oOo**

Harry remit son cher oreiller en place sur son visage et hurla une bonne fois pour toutes. Trop d'informations lui arrivaient en même temps, ni son cerveau ni ses nerfs n'allaient survivre.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se plaindre davantage que la poignée de sa porte s'abaissait et qu'apparaissait la dernière personne qu'il aurait pensé voir dans sa chambre.

-Bonjour Potter, le salua poliment mais avec une certaine froideur Blaise Zabini, je peux entrer ?

Harry qui était toujours en dessous de son oreiller mis quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte de la situation et de sortir lentement la tête d'en dessous de son abris et de fusiller du regard l'intrus.

-Nous nous sommes croisés hier, reprit le mulâtre, j'accompagnais Dra-, je veux dire Malfoy à la soirée de votre parrain.

-Je me rappelle de vous, lui répondit sèchement le brun, que faites vous ici ?

Zabini était habillé d'un costume blanc qui faisait ressortir son teint caramel, ses cheveux clairs d'une texture impossible à définir pour Harry de là où il était étaient savamment peignés pour donner un effet moitié soigné moitié décontracté, il respirait l'élégance et était indéniablement beau, ses yeux verts lime incroyables brillants d'une lueur qui attirait la sympathie.

-J'ai besoin que vous veniez au manoir Malfoy, votre cher amant se sent mal après votre aventure d'hier soir, lui répondit-il d'un air sarcastique où pointait une note de colère contenue incompréhensible.

Amant ? Aventure ? Et puis quoi encore, à les entendre il connaissait Draco depuis des années, enfin, c'était le cas mais il n'en était pas amoureux et n'avait strictement rien fait que l'on puisse qualifier d'aventure avec lui.

Harry en était là de ses réflexions quand la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau sur une tornade rousse qui bouscula le mulâtre.

-Ca va pas de rester au milieu du chemin des gens, s'indigna Ron, vous ne savez pas à quoi sert une porte ou- Oh.

Le roux s'était tu au moment où il avait relevé la tête vers Blaise, celui-ci le fixant avec des yeux tout autant écarquillés. Ils étaient plantés l'un en face de l'autre, le visage à moins de 30 centimètres l'un de l'autre, incapables de faire le moindre mouvement.

_Oh non..._ Pensa Harry. _Si Zabini décide de faire la même chose que Malfoy nos vies deviendront définitivement un enfer. _

-Fermez la bouche, on dirait deux poissions rouges...

Aucune réaction.

-...Et ce n'est vraiment pas gracieux...

Blaise se redressa immédiatement, passa la main dans ses cheveux, ajusta le col de sa chemise puis se tourna vers le brun que la situation aurait pu franchement amuser si il n'avait pas été dans un lit d'hôpital pour cause d'hémorragie due à une morsure d'un vampire rencontré la veille.

-Comme je vous le disais avant que votre ami ne me rentre dedans, reprit-il après s'être raclé la gorge, vous devez venir au manoir Malfoy le plus vite possible.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que Ron sorti de sa contemplation du mulâtre pour décider de compliquer un peu plus la situation.

-Malfoy, c'est pas le blond qui t'a emmené ici ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te veux ?

-Ron, ne cherche pas à comprendre, dit Harry, Zabini se contentant de fixer le roux de manière tout à fait inquiétante.

-Et toi arrête de le fixer, on dirait un chat devant un aquarium ! Reprit il à l'adresse de Blaise.

Le mulâtre lui lança un regard noir avant de tourner les talons :

-Tu sais ce que tu as à faire, Potter, cracha-t-il au moment de fermer la porte.

-C'était quoi ça ? S'exclama Ron dès que le jeune homme eut disparu de sa vue.

-Un ami de Malfoy, il veut que j'aille chez lui, apparemment il est malade.

-Et en quoi ça te concerne ?

-C'est une longue histoire, dit Harry en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Ron était assit sur le lit de Harry, l'air impassible et étrangement calme par rapport à d'habitude et ce dernier ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter du moment où l'information arriverait à se frayer un chemin jusqu'au cerveau de son ami.

-Eh ben ça, lâcha-t'il finalement, des vampires tu dis ? Je me disais bien que ce Zabini était louche.

-Dit plutôt que tu le trouvais trop beau pour être vrai, lança Harry.

Le roux rougit subitement jusqu'à la racine des cheveux avant de balbutier qu'il ne voyait pas de quoi il parlait, ce n'était pas comme si il avait déjà manifesté le moindre signe d'attirance pour les hommes, qu'est-ce que le brun voulait sous-entendre exactement ?

Après quelques minutes d'intense débat, Ron du partir pour rejoindre son frère à la boutique et laissa entrer Sirius...

...Qui repartit plus que rapidement, un problème avec Régulus selon ses dires, mais Harry commençait à penser qu'aux vues de toutes les sorties que faisait son parrain il devait y avoir anguille sous roche.

Ce fût sur ces belles pensées que le brun s'endormit, épuisé.

**oOo **

Voilà pour le chapitre 2, les choses deviennent plus claires. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu en attendant que les choses sérieuses commencent dans le prochain chapitre ! J'attends vos avis :)

Yurippe-san


	3. Chapter 3

**Couple: HP/DM**

**Genre: UA. **

**Disclaimer: **Personnages de J.K Rowling, le reste m'appartient !

**Rating:** M.

**Message de l'auteur :** Bonjour tout le monde ! Dans ce chapitre Harry va découvrir le monde dans lequel il est tombé... Et j'espère que ça vous plaira ! J'ai du le couper en deux parce que sinon c'était vraiment trop long et j'ai bien peur que la transition soit bizarre, désolée. Pas de bêta pour cause de problèmes personnels mais je pense m'en être sortie, je m'excuse d'avance pour les mots oubliés et les phrases étranges

Un grand merci à ceux qui m'auront laissé des reviews, vous me rendez heureuse.

/!\ La fin est déjà écrite et je ne pense pas la changer, si ça peut rassurer ceux ou celles qui auraient des doutes (compréhensibles) à propos du bon déroulement de la fic'. J'ai prévenu dans mon premier chapitre, je ne posterai peut-être plus régulièrement dès que j'aurais rattrapé les chapitres que j'ai déjà terminés alors aucune inquiétude si j'ai du retard /!\

**RaR :**

**Adenoide : **Je ne sais pas si ta review était agressive ou pas... En tous cas elle m'a vexée, ce n'est pas du tout comme ça que ça va se passer ! Comme je l'ai dit, la fin est déjà écrite et, sans vouloir spoiler, elle est à l'opposé de ce que tu, non pas suppose, mais carrément affirme.

**Claire :** Merci ! Je n'ai aucune idée du nombre de chapitres que je compte faire, vu comment c'est parti je pense qu'il y en aura au moins une vingtaine, j'essaie d'aller vite mais je ne peux pas me retenir de développer mes scènes, il y aura aussi les relations entre les personnages qui sont plutôt complexes pour certaines.

**Loulout :** Héhé, attend de voir celui qui vient... Je pense que tu vas l'aimer. Je ne dirais rien à celle à qui il ne faut rien dire, promis.

**Lee :** Génial ? A ce point ? Pride level : 1 000. Le 3 est là, j'espère que tu continueras à apprécier malgré le changement plutôt radical d'atmosphère.

CHAPITRE III :

Une infirmière était passée le matin pour enlever la perfusion de son bras et s'assurer que tout allait bien, avant de l'éjecter purement et simplement de l'hôpital. Harry se retrouvait donc sur le parvis devant l'entrée avec pour seul moyen de transport le métro, n'ayant pas suffisamment d'argent pour un taxi.

Si quelqu'un lui avait demandé pour quelle raison il avait décidé de ne pas descendre à sa ligne mais de continuer jusqu'à celle la plus proche de la maison de Draco, le jeune homme aurait été bien incapable de répondre. Le destin peut-être.

Jamais de sa vie il n'avait vu une demeure pareille au manoir Malfoy, un grand bâtiment de pierre sombre, imposant et élégant.

_Comme son propriétaire, je suppose_, pensa Harry.

Quand il sonna à la porte en bois, ce ne fût pas le serviteur propre à ces demeures qui vint lui ouvrir mais Théodore Nott, appuyé contre l'encadrement et un air passablement ennuyé sur son visage de dieu (ou déesse ? Harry n'aurait sût dire, le brun avait à la fois un visage fin et androgyne tout en ayant des traits indéniablement masculins).

-Harry Potter... Je me doutais que c'était toi.

Sa voix coulait, sans aucune émotion, comme si rien ne pouvait le surprendre.

_Soit il a tellement souffert dans sa vie et il pense que rien ne peut être pire, soit c'est vraiment la personne la plus incroyablement calme que j'ai pu rencontrer_, se dit Harry.

-Je suis là pour Draco, dit-il en essayant de ne pas laisser paraître à quel point les yeux marrons clairs tirant sur le doré de Nott l'intimidaient.

-Je sais, lui répondit le jeune homme avec un regard tellement blasé qu'il aurait pu en être insultant. «Entre il est à l'étage... Et fait attention où tu marches, souffla-t-il dans l'oreille de Harry quand celui-ci passa à côté de lui.

Les frissons qui le parcoururent le firent regretter d'être venu, s'il commençait à être troublé maintenant il ne s'en sortirait jamais.

Tout l'intérieur de la maison était sombre et une étrange odeur régnait. Harry n'y voyait rien, si bien qu'il trébucha sur quelque chose et s'étala dès qu'il passa la deuxième porte menant à ce qu'il présumait être le salon.

-Je t'avais prévenu, lui susurra Nott de sa voix chaude alors qu'il passait à côté du brun étendu au sol.

Harry attendit quelques instants que ses yeux s'habituent à la pénombre avant de se relever et de regarder ce qui l'avait fait tomber. Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur quand il reconnu la forme d'un humain, une femme plus précisément. Elle semblait vivante mais très mal en point. En regardant autour de lui, le brun se rendit compte que la pièce, éclairée par quelques bougies, était remplie de corps, étendus pour la plupart, certains nus amassés les uns sur les autres, d'autres s'embrassant dans un coin offraient un tableau de pure débauche. Harry reconnu Zabini, le métisse était affalé sur un canapé au fond de la pièce, vêtu d'un simple pantalon de cuir blanc, la lumière des chandelles se reflétant sur son torse hâlé et tenant une coupe de vin dans la main. Sur lui, trois femmes et deux hommes allongés, embrassaient et mordaient voluptueusement chaque centimètre de sa peau. Il reconnu alors l'odeur qu'il avait sentie en arrivant, c'était celle du sexe mêlé à la fumée de l'opium sous l'emprise duquel devaient être la totalité des personnes dans la pièce.

-Alors Potter, surpris ? Railla le mulâtre, l'air le moins perturbé du monde.

-Très, lança Harry sèchement, je vois que les vampires ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient, on est loin du Dracula charismatique de l'époque, je dirais même que tu te rapproches du trafiquant de bas étage.

Le sourire en coin de Blaise se fanât quelques instants avant de réapparaître, plus carnassier que jamais.

-Continue petit Potter, continue... Mais garde bien à l'esprit que dès que Draco te tournera le dos... Je serai là.

Harry ne put s'empêcher d'être impressionné, Zabini respirait l'animosité et une aura de dangerosité l'entourait, menaçante. Même les hommes et femmes allongés sur lui se reculèrent, malgré leurs sens embrumés par l'opium, tels des bêtes sentant un danger.

-Je n'oublierai pas, répondit-il avec tout l'aplomb qu'il avait pu rassembler, je vais maintenant te laisser à tes occupations et aller voir Malfoy.

-C'est ça, amuse toi bien, clôt le mulâtre.

Harry se dirigea vers l'escalier en s'efforçant de contourner les corps étendus et de ne pas trop respirer pour éviter de sentir l'odeur lourde et enivrante qui régnait dans la pièce.

Les marches étaient en bois, tout comme la rambarde. Des chandeliers diffusaient une douce lumière vacillante qui rassurèrent le brun, encore choqué par ce qu'il venait de voir. Et lui qui s'attendait à atterrir chez une famille de nobles au summum du luxe et de la distinction, les parents de Malfoy n'étaient même pas présents. Quel genre d'adulte laisserait trois jeunes hommes, à peine sortis de l'adolescence dans un manoir de cette taille ?

Il aperçut Nott, ce dernier était assis sur une des marches, sous un des chandeliers et lisait un livre.

-Tu ne te joins pas à la fête d'en bas ? Questionna Harry.

-Tu rigoles j'espère, siffla le brun, je suis un Nott, je ne participe pas à ce genre de débauches. Je n'ai pas encore perdu tout mon honneur, contrairement à d'autres. Draco est dans la deuxième chambre à gauche, coupa-t-il avant que Harry ait pu réagir.

-Heu... Oui, merci.

Le couloir était si sombre qu'on ne pouvait pas en voir le bout, il y avait une rangée de portes identiques de chaque côté, Harry ne put empêcher un frisson d'appréhension lui parcourir le dos. Qui avait bien pu avoir l'idée de construire un endroit si lugubre ? Et surtout, qui aurait bien pu vouloir y vivre ? Il se planta devant la chambre de Draco, incertain de la conduite à suivre.

-Frappe et entre, lui indiqua Théodore sans même se retourner.

Le brun frappa donc et poussa la porte de manière hésitante, qui sait ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir trouver derrière...

Il fut d'abord ébloui par la lumière du jour se reflétant sur les murs et les meubles blancs, quand il s'habitua a la clarté, il pu découvrir une chambre tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banale, une armoire, un canapé, un bureau, une étagère remplie de livres et un grand lit à baldaquins au fond, le tout entièrement immaculé.

Le lit attira particulièrement l'attention de Harry, non pas par sa taille mais par ce qu'il contenait.

Empêtré dans les draps, Draco Malfoy était étendu de tout son long sur le matelas, vêtu d'un jean et d'une chemise blanche entrouverte. Un ange, voilà tout ce à quoi il ressemblait. Sa bouche rose, d'où s'échappait un souffle régulier, était légèrement entrouverte et une de ses mains était repliée à côté de son oreille, à la manière d'un nourrisson. Rien à voir avec le Draco prédateur et séducteur que Harry avait rencontré la veille, celui-ci semblait bien trop innocent et paisible pour être réel... Et le brun devait avouer que cette version lui plaisait bien.

Il sortit de sa contemplation quand il se rendit compte que deux orbes gris, brillants d'un étrange éclat, le fixaient avec insistance. Il rougit, honteux d'avoir été surpris dans un tel moment de faiblesse.

-Heu... Hey, Malfoy, bégaya-t-il, je ne savais pas que tu étais là... C'est pas grave, je vais revenir plus tard... Belle maison au fait !

Il s'apprêtait à prendre ses jambes à son cou quand le blond ouvrit la bouche :

-Reste ici, Harry.

Ledit Harry sentit tout ce qui pouvait lui rester comme détermination fondre face à la manière dont Malfoy le scrutait, il avait dans le regard un curieux mélange de mélancolie mêlée à de la joie.

-Je t'attendais, reprit le blond, j'espère que Blaise et Théo ne t'ont pas fait peur ?

-Eux non... Mais leurs... _Invités_, oui, répondit Harry pour se donner une contenance.

Draco soupira en se passant une main sur l'arrière de la nuque.

-Blaise a remis ça... Dès que je détourne les yeux quelques instants il devient ingérable.

_Dès que Draco te tournera le dos... Je serai là. _Harry ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe d'appréhension en se remémorant les paroles du mulâtre, jusqu'où pourrait-il bien aller ?

Il fût sorti de sa rêverie en sentant une main douce se passer sous sa gorge et un souffle chaud contre son oreille. Ce fût également à ce moment qu'il réalisa que Malfoy ne se trouvait plus sur son lit mais bel est bien... Derrière lui.

Son sang se figea dans ses veines et tout son corps se raidit.

-Dis moi Harry, lui susurra le blond, est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de pourquoi je t'ai fait venir ici ?

-Vous... Êtes des vampires... Articula le brun en tentant tant bien que mal d'essayer d'ignorer la chaleur que propageait Malfoy.

-Je vois que Granger a bien fait son boulot, mais crois-tu vraiment que ce soit la seule raison ?

Tout en parlant, Draco rapprochait ses lèvres de la mâchoire de Harry, se faisant se tendre ce dernier de plus belle.

-Blaise m'a fait comprendre que tu étais malade et que tu avais besoin de moi, rien de plus.

-Malade... Façon de parler. En fait j'ai bien réfléchi depuis ce qu'il s'est passé chez Black et je me suis dit que je ferais mieux de partager mes idées avec toi.

-Idées à propos de quoi ? Questionna Harry en fronçant les sourcils, de plus en plus intrigué et surtout, inquiet.

-De nous, chéri, de nous... Répondit distraitement le blond, concentré qu'il était à observer le brun sous toutes les coutures, tournant son menton de temps en temps pour avoir un meilleur point de vue.

Harry se sentait mal à l'aise et l'attitude de Draco commençait progressivement à l'agacer, le jeune homme le traitait comme s'il n'était qu'un objet. Aussi beau et vampirique qu'il soit, il lui devait un minimum de respect, n'était-ce pas un de ses semblables qui s'adonnait à des pratiques dignes du plus méprisable des humains juste sous leurs pieds ?

-Comment ça de nous ? Demanda-t-il sèchement tout en repoussant la main du blond et en se dégageant de son étreinte pour se retrouver face à lui. Arrête de jouer et explique moi une fois pour toutes, Malfoy.

Draco ne mit que quelques instants avant de perdre l'expression de pure incrédulité qui s'était installée sur son visage. Quelques instants qui suffirent néanmoins à rendre Harry satisfait, il avait enfin réussit à faire perdre cet air supérieur à ce pseudo-Apollon. Bon, d'accord, il était encore plus beau qu'Apollon ne devait l'être mais ce n'était pas une raison.

-Je croyais que tu avais retrouvé tes souvenir, Harry. Dit le blond d'un air soudainement glacial, se tenant droit comme un i.

-Mais je les ai retrouvés ! S'énerva Harry, qu'est-ce ça change ?

-Tu n'es pas amoureux de moi ?

Cette fois-ci ce fût à Harry de rester bouche bée.

-Que... Attends, quoi ?! On s'est connus vaguement pendant notre enfance, je n'avais pas le droit de sortir, tu te souviens ? Puis on s'est perdus de vue quand je suis parti, je vois mal comment j'aurais pu tomber amoureux de toi.

Draco eut un temps d'arrêt, le regardant fixement de ses yeux gris, haussant élégamment un sourcil fin. Finalement, il soupira puis passa la main dans ses cheveux blonds avant de sourire :

-J'avais oublié que les humains n'avaient pas la même notion du temps. Pour moi tout ce temps passé loin de toi n'a duré qu'une minute dans toute une vie.

Harry comprenait mieux pourquoi le blond l'avait abordé si directement, il n'avait pas réalisé que cette « minute » comme il disait avait presque duré 10 ans.

Il observa Draco se couler près de lui et hoqueta de surprise quand ses lèvres se retrouvèrent contre les siennes. Elles étaient chaudes et douces. Ce contact lui fit tourner la tête et il sentit ses jambes le lâcher, il se raccrocha à la chemise du vampire qui pris ça comme un encouragement. Une langue vient caresser les lèvres du brun, qui ne pu qu'ouvrir la bouche, submergé par les émotions. Draco approfondit donc son baiser, sa langue dansant avec celle de Harry, il passa ses mains dans le dos du brun, celui-ci toujours agrippé à sa chemise.

Quand il y mit fin, il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Harry et esquissa un léger sourire quand il vit que ce dernier était écarlate.

-Tu n'es peut-être pas amoureux de moi mais au moins, je te fais de l'effet, railla-t-il.

-Oui... Commença le brun avant de se reprendre, enfin, non ! En fait si... Mais pas tant que ça, je te jure ! Se rattrapa-t-il, rougissant de plus belle.

-Ah oui ? Demanda Draco avec un sourire, carnassier cette fois, alors si je passe mes mains sous ta chemise comme ça...

Joignant le geste à la parole, il dit glisser ses mains du dos de Harry avant de lentement les faire remonter sur le ventre du brun...

-... Ca ne te fera rien ?

Harry, au bord de la panique provoquée par la proximité de Malfoy, de sa chaleur, son parfum, sa voix et surtout l'érection qu'il sentait proche, ne pu qu'émettre un vague son, plus proche du grognement qu'autre chose, avant de réussir à articuler :

-Arrête, souffla-t-il entre ses dents serrées, tu en deviendrais presque provoquant...

Draco se recula donc, faisant soupirer Harry de soulagement. Il n'avait toujours pas perdu son air hautain et son sourire en coin alors que le brun pleurait la dignité qu'il peinait à rattraper.

-J'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra, dit-il en plantant ses yeux dans ceux de Harry.

-N'espère pas trop, répondit le brun en détournant le regard, j'ai déjà un bon nombre de prétendants et prétendantes...

-Mais tu ne les aimes pas, tu n'es même pas attiré par eux... Alors que moi je t'aime depuis le premier jour et je t'aimerai encore jusqu'au dernier.

Draco passa sa main sur la joue du jeune homme avant de l'embrasser à nouveau, manquant de faire tomber Harry, ses genoux ne tenant pas le coup. Ce baiser était différent du précèdent, le blond ne cherchait pas à lui prouver quoi que ce soit, cette fois c'était un de ces baisers avec lesquels on se dit « je t'aime » et à qui on promet la lune. Un baiser qui peut tromper bien des gens, mais qui chamboula Harry, un baiser tellement doux et sincère qu'il lui parut durer une éternité.

Pourtant, au bout de quelques instants, Draco se recula, laissant un certain beau brun chancelant et ayant oublié comment respirer. Le blond avait perdu son sourire et le même éclat qu'il avait eut en se réveillant brillait dans ses yeux. Un mélange de mélancolie et de douleur mêlées à de la tendresse et au bonheur de voir le brun.

Le temps que Harry se reprenne, il se souvint de ce qui l'avait frappé quand il était arrivé au manoir.

-Hum... Vous vivez tous les trois seuls ici ? Questionna-t-il.

-Oui, répondit Draco en levant un sourcil, il l'embrassait et lui se posait des questions sur son mode de vie, le temps l'avait rendu encore plus imprévisible qu'avant...

-Vos parents viennent vous voir de temps en temps au moins ? C'est grand comme domaine...

-Nos parents ? S'étonna-t-il, les miens passent leur temps en voyage, ils n'ont même pas pris le temps de m'élever, il m'ont confié à une nourrice depuis mes un an. Ceux de Théo sont mort quand il avait quatorze ans et ceux de Blaise... C'est compliqué... Le mieux serait que tu lui demandes toi-même.

-Ça, ça va être déjà plus dur, soupira Harry, il a l'air bien décidé à me détester.

-Ca ne m'étonne absolument pas, il se comporte comme un gamin de 5 ans jaloux. Ne lui en veux pas, il a besoin de moi autant que de sa drogue, je ne l'excuse pas mais disons qu'il a des circonstances atténuantes.

-Tu m'en dira tant, fit le brun, pas convaincu le moins du monde.

-Tu verras, tu apprendras à l'aimer, dit Draco dans un demi-sourire, bon assez parlé, il commence à se faire tard, sa Majesté me ferait-elle l'honneur de me laisser la raccompagner ?

-Je suis venu en métro... Commença Harry.

-Très bien, on y va ! Le coupa le blond en le prenant par la main.

**oOo **

C'est tout pour cette fois ! J'espère que la vraie nature de ces vampires ne vous feras pas fuir... J'avoue que j'ai hésité à effacer l'entrée de Harry mais j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Vous le savez dès maintenant, mes personnages sont tous plus ou moins torturés, ce n'est pas volontaire à proprement parler, c'est juste comme ça que j'écris. A vous de voir si vous voulez que je « remonte la fic' vers la lumière » ou si je la laisse comme elle est, si vous me comprenez. Dans tous les cas, j'espère vous avoir fait passer un bon moment :)

Yurippe-san


	4. Chapter 4

**Couple: HP/DM**

**Genre: UA. **

**Disclaimer: **Personnages de J.K Rowling, le reste m'appartient !

**Rating:** M.

**Message de l'auteur :** Hello ! Dans ce chapitre la lumière se fait sur le passé de Draco, Théo et Blaise. Encore un grand merci pour vos reviews, elles me font extrêmement plaisir ! Pas de bêta cette fois non plus et je pense que je n'en aurais plus à partir de maintenant, certaines personnes ont mieux à faire que de relire six pages word une fois par semaine... Je m'excuse des contre-sens, non-sens et autres fautes de frappes occasionnelles.

Bonne lecture !

**RàR : **

**Adenoide :** La seule non-logée qu'il me reste... Je m'excuse d'avoir mal comprise ta review dans ce cas. Si la fic' te plaît, c'est qui m'intéresse, j'espère te retrouver pour ce chapitre :)

CHAPITRE IV :

Ils sortirent donc ensemble sur le pallier, retrouvant Nott qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, absorbé par son livre... Harry ne put s'empêcher de se demander si tout cela n'était pas un peu louche et si le brun ne les avait pas écoutés tout le long de leur conversation.

-Potter encore habillé, même pas un peu débraillé et aucune odeur suspecte sur vous... Dray, tu traînes un peu je trouve, siffla-t-il alors qu'ils le dépassaient.

Draco se retourna, le regard encore plus glacé que d'habitude :

-Ne joue pas à ça Théo, tu sais très bien que Harry n'est pas comme les autres.

-Ah oui c'est vrai, désolé, s'excusa le pas-si-désolé-que-ça-concerné, vous allez où comme ça ?

-Je le raccompagne, dit Draco, et non tu ne peux pas venir, ajouta-t-il avant que Nott ait pu faire le moindre geste.

-Tu vas me laisser seul avec cette bande de camés ? Demanda doucement le brun, tu sais qu'au moindre problème je ne me retiendrai pas...

-Eh bien défoule toi sur une ou deux de ces loques, le monde ne s'en portera que mieux, soupira le blond avant d'entraîner Harry en bas de l'escalier.

La plupart des hommes et femmes présents un peu plus tôt dans la pièce avaient disparus et ne restaient que quelques couples trop amorphes pour partir. Zabini était occupé à nettoyer la pièce des dégâts causés, il releva la tête en les entendant arriver mais Draco passa si vite qu'il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche. Harry crut l'entendre marmonner quelques chose mais il n'entendit pas quoi, il n'était même pas sur de vouloir le savoir.

Alors que le brun s'apprêtait à partir en direction de la gare, Draco le guida vers une des ailes extérieures, laquelle était aménagé en garage et où étaient garées une demi-douzaine de voitures.

-Heu... Draco, hésita Harry, le métro est à deux pas, je vais y aller à pied...

-Qui a parlé de métro ? S'étonna le blond, je t'emmène.

Et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de protester, il l'entraîna dans une voiture noire dont les jantes devaient coûter au moins un mois de salaire du brun.

Ils roulèrent quelques minutes avant qu'il ne se décide à ouvrir la bouche :

-Depuis combien de temps connais-tu Nott et Zabini ?

Le blond tourna la tête vers lui, un sourcil haussé. Il se reconcentra finalement sur la route, sourit et répondit :

-Mes parents et ceux de Blaise se connaissaient, nous sommes pratiquement nés ensemble. J'ai rencontré Théo quand nous avions 19 ans, bien après la mort de ses parents, il vivait dans un squat avec une fille, Pansy.

-Mais... Ta famille est riche, comment tu es tombé sur lui ?

Le sourire du blond s'agrandit :

-Une nuit, Blaise s'est enfuit de chez lui et est venu frapper à ma fenêtre. Nous ne nous sommes rien dit, j'ai ouvert, il s'est assis sur mon lit avec ses cheveux en bataille et ses yeux... Il n'y a qu'une lettre de différence entre Blaise et Braise, tu sais. Il a toujours été comme ça, tellement fragile mais tellement déterminé, il avançait et moi j'étais là pour le soutenir quand il tombait, c'est le principe de notre amitié. Il s'est donc assis, j'ai fait mon sac et nous sommes partis. Pourquoi Théo et Pansy, je ne pourrais pas te dire, j'imagine que le fait que nous soyons tous les quatre des vampires nous a attirés les uns vers les autres. Ils étaient tous les deux dehors, Théo, égal à lui même, portait une chemise entrouverte et un jean, il nous regardait d'un air morne, comme si le monde autour de lui ne l'affectait pas.

-C'est exactement ce que je me suis dit la première fois que je l'ai vu.

-Je sais. Pansy... Elle était magnifique, des cheveux blonds, des mèches teintes en rose ou en bleu ramenés n'importe comment en arrière, une cigarette à la bouche. Dès que je l'ai vue, j'ai eu l'impression qu'elle aurait pu être la lumière qui me sortirait de l'enfer froid et vide dans lequel tu m'avais plongé, elle avait des yeux bleus qui semblaient comprendre toute ma souffrance, vouloir l'absorber et la faire disparaître... Comme si elle allait effacer toutes mes larmes et mes cicatrices. Elle nous a sourit, je me rappellerais toujours de ses premiers mots. »

_La fille aux cheveux teints a enlevé la cigarette de sa bouche, elle a sourit et nous a dit :_

_-Vous cherchez où dormir, je me trompe ? _

_Je n'ai pas su quoi répondre, elle me fascinait. Blaise a pris la relève. _

_-On est partis de chez nous. _

_-C'est ce que je vois. Venez. _

« Alors on l'a suivie. Maintenant que j'y repense, faut-il que nous ayons été naïfs et inconscients du monde qui nous entourait, un gars complètement amorphe qui ne parle pas, une fille mal coiffée qui reconnaît notre situation et nous entraîne chez elle après deux phrases... Ils auraient pu nous planter un couteau dans le dos que nous leur aurions encore fait confiance, nous n'étions que deux pauvres gosses de riche délaissés de leurs parents et jamais sortis de chez eux.

-Et ça s'est bien passé ? Demanda Harry, captivé.

-Elle nous a emmené dans un petit appartement au dernier étage, nous a installé deux matelas dans la chambre de Théo, nous a donné à manger, des vêtements et nous a fait nous coucher, sans aucune question. C'était incroyable, inespéré, effrayant même, c'est à ce moment que nous avons commencé à nous méfier. Nous n'avons pas dormit de la nuit, ni Blaise, ni moi. Le lendemain quand on l'a entendue se lever, on est allé dans la cuisine en silence... Elle nous a tout de suite entendus et s'est retournée avec un plateau rempli de nourriture. »

_-J'allais vous apporter le petit-déjeuner... Tant pis pour la surprise, vous venez réveiller Théo avec moi ? Il déteste ça. _

« On l'a regardée, moi comme un poisson hors de l'eau, Blaise comme un petit renard en cage, méfiant comme d'habitude. Elle était belle, souriante comme si nous avions toujours fait partie de sa vie, j'ai eu tout de suite honte de l'avoir soupçonnée. »

_-Allez venez, on parlera tout à l'heure. _

« On l'a suivie aller jusqu'à la chambre, le plateau dans les mains. On l'a observée ouvrir doucement la porte, poser le plateau sur le bureau puis se glisser dans le lit de Théo pour le câliner alors qu'il grognait. Autant Blaise que moi, nous ne savions pas comment réagir, jamais nous n'avions reçu le moindre geste de tendresse de quiconque... Nous ne connaissions rien, en dehors de notre affection mutuelle, que la douleur, la déception, la haine... Nous n'avions rien vécu et c'est le jour où nous avons passé le pas de cette porte que la vie a commencé.»

Draco se passa la main dans les cheveux, revivant, avec Harry, tous ces instants.

« Théo et Pansy gagnait de l'argent en cambriolant les propriétés. Comme elle le disait elle-même « Ils ont trop d'argent, nous pas assez ». Nous savions tous que nous étions des vampires, je ne sais pas comment, c'est comme quelque chose que nous aurions senti dès le premier regard. Nous nous organisions pour distraire les gardiens, se faufiler pour passez inaperçu des caméras, crocheter les portes, deviner les codes, de temps en temps voler une ou deux cartes bleues... Tout ça était facile pour nous, nous ne rencontrions que rarement d'accrocs et la plupart du temps les gens que nous volions ne s'en rendaient jamais compte. Seulement... »

Il s'interrompit, contemplant la route qui défilait.

-Ca me fait penser que depuis tout à l'heure on roule mais je n'ai aucune idée de où tu habites.

-Ah bon tu ne le sais pas ? S'étonna Harry.

-Comment je l'aurais su ?... Le blond sourit à nouveau, je vois, le cliché du vampire séducteur qui t'observe tous les soirs à ta fenêtre et qui sait tout de toi. Tu m'excuseras mais je n'avais pas la moindre idée d'où tu avais bien pu passer jusqu'à cette soirée.

-Oh. J'habite au dessus du bar, pas loin du dernier arrêt de métro.

-On y va.

Le silence revint, Draco semblait perdu dans ses pensées et Harry hésitait à lui poser d'autres questions, encore en train d'assimiler ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il se décida enfin au bout de quelques instants :

-Tu n'as pas terminé ta phrase, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite ?

-Tu sais, répondit le blond, plus à lui-même qu'autre chose, j'aimais Pansy. Très sincèrement. Je l'aimais comme une mère, comme une sœur, peut-être même que j'en étais tombé amoureux. Oui, nous étions tous amoureux de cette fille qui nous avait tout apporté, libérés de notre peine, qui nous as sauvé la vie. J'aimais ses cheveux étranges dont l'odeur flottait dans l'appartement, j'aimais ses yeux qui me rassuraient, j'aimais ses mains qui nous protégeaient, j'aimais sa bouche qui nous embrassait quand nous allions mal, j'aimais tout d'elle.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda Harry doucement.

-Nous devions rentrer dans une propriété, tout été planifié, les propriétaires étaient partis en vacance. Nous avions décidé de nous séparer et de nous retrouver à l'appartement le plus vite possible. Tout s'est bien passé, nous sommes arrivés ensemble avec Blaise et Théo mais Pansy... Elle n'est jamais revenue. Je me rappelle, nous étions tous les trois serrés les uns contre les autres sur le canapé, retenant nos larmes de couler, se répétant qu'elle allait arriver. Nous sommes restés là jusqu'au lendemain midi avant de décider de se faire à manger en l'attendant. Le soir, nous ne sommes pas allés nous coucher, nous nous sommes à nouveau enroulés dans des couvertures ensemble. Les jours passaient, nous vivions lentement et nous réalisions petit à petit qu'elle ne reviendrait pas. Au bout d'un mois, Théo faisait des crises de panique et de terreurs nocturnes pratiquement toutes les nuits, j'essayais de le sortir de ses cauchemars dont il n'arrivait pas à se réveiller et Blaise sortait généralement dehors, incapable de supporter les hurlements. Nous avons décidé de sortir de là quand nous nous sommes rendus compte qu'il y allait de plus en plus souvent et qu'il se faisait tourner autour par tout un tas de types peu fréquentables. Nous sommes partis le jour où Blaise s'est attaqué à Théo alors qu'il lui avait interdit d'aller les revoir.

_-Rend moi ça._

_Blaise parlait lentement, les dents serrés, je sentait qu'il était sur le point de sauter sur Théo. Ce dernier est à l'autre bout de la pièce et tient un sac rempli d'herbe dans sa main, il me fait peur aussi, il est comme Pansy quand elle s'énervait. _

_-Tu crois que je ne vois pas ce qu'il se passe ? A partir de maintenant tu vas rester à la maison, je te défends de retourner en bas jusqu'à ce que j'ai réglé le problème. _

_Blaise s'est mis à rire, d'un rire totalement hystérique. _

_-Que tu aies réglé le problème ? **Quel problème ? **Je suis très bien avec eux, pendant que toi tu appelles ta mère la nuit ! _

_-Arrête immédiatement. Tu ne vois pas ce que tu es en train de faire, en train de devenir ? Tu crois que Pansy serait fière de toi ? _

_Blaise s'est jeté sur Théo, je vois bien qu'il a les larmes aux yeux, il crie maintenant, je n'ose pas les séparer. _

_-NE PARLE PAS D'ELLE. PANSY NOUS A ABANDONNÉS, ELLE NE REVIENDRA PAS, JE ME FOUS DE CE QU'ELLE AURAIT BIEN PU PENSER. _

_Théo ne s'est pas défendu, il est allongé sous lui et sourit. _

_-Tu en es sûr ? _

_Blaise a arrêté de crier. Il pleure maintenant. Théo le prend dans ses bras, je les rejoins et nous restons là, enlacés, n'osant pas se séparer et décidés à changer de vie. _

« Le lendemain, nous avons pris nos sacs et sommes partis, laissant tout derrière nous. Revenus au point de départ, en quelque sorte. Je tourne ici ?

Harry mis plusieurs secondes avant de réaliser que c'était à lui que Drago parlait.

-Ah ! Euh... Oui, bien sûr, oui.

-D'accord. Où j'en étais ? C'est vrai, nous sommes finalement partis. Après avoir traîné quelques jours, enchaînant les nuits dans des hôtels, nous avons établi un plan. Blaise ne pouvant pas retourner chez ses parents et Théo n'ayant nul part où aller nous sommes allés vivre dans le manoir de mes parents. Tu vas te demander quelle aurait été leur réaction en voyant leur fils revenir après trois ans d'absence avec un parfait inconnu ? Ils ne le savaient pas, ils ont quitté la maison il y a de cela bien longtemps et on presque oublié mon existence, ils envoyaient une lettre de temps en temps pour se donner bonne conscience, c'est tout. Puis les domestiques chargés de s'occuper de moi n'ont pas eut envie de finir leurs jours au fond d'un canal pour avoir laissé l'héritier Malfoy disparaître, ils ont alors fait comme si de rien n'était. En revenant, je les ai tous congédiés, seul un jardinier passe une fois toutes les deux semaines et une femme de ménage nettoie une fois par semaine. Aucun d'eux n'ont posé de questions. Voilà donc comment nous en sommes arrivés là, nous signions et nous présentions respectivement comme les héritiers Zabini, Nott et Malfoy, bien sûr c'était un mensonge pour Théo mais le fait qu'ils se trouve en notre présence faisait oublier aux gens qu'ils n'avaient jamais entendu son nom nul part et ils s'abaissaient devant lui comme devant n'importe quel noble. Malgré tous nos efforts, Blaise n'a jamais cessé de se droguer, c'est même un des plus importants fournisseur d'opium du pays. Théo s'est bien adapté à cette nouvelle vie et continue de veiller sur nous. Et moi... Je t'ai toi.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rougir, troublé.

-Je... Je suis bientôt arrivé, bégaya-t-il, merci de m'avoir raconté tout ça.

-Merci ? S'étonna Draco, c'est plutôt à moi de te remercier pour avoir écouté. Je préfère que tu saches ce qu'il s'est passé pendant ton absence pour... Enfin, que tu décides si tu m'acceptes à nouveau.

-Je ne veux pas parler de ça pour le moment, coupa le brun, rougissant de plus belle. Arrête-toi ici, je vais passer voir Ron.

-Cette maudite belette m'arrache encore à toi, sourit Draco, je suppose qu'il serait déplacé de t'embrasser ?

-Heu... Je suppose, hésita Harry, merci de m'avoir ramené... On se reverra ?

-Quand tu veux, n'oublie pas que je suis là pour te séduire, lança le blond avec un sourire charmeur alors que Harry fermait la portière, écarlate. A bientôt, mon amour, souffla-t-il avant de redémarrer.

oOo

Finit pour cette fois !

J'ai vraiment aimé écrire ce chapitre alors j'espère qu'il vous aura plus tout autant ! Si vous avez des questions sur Pansy ou n'importe quoi, n'hésitez pas à les poser.

Aussi, je suis en vacances ! Ce qui implique départ vers endroits reculés sans Internet, autrement dit je ne pense pas poster avant Août... Désolée. Un des inconvénients d'habiter sur une île c'est que quand on veut retourner à la civilisation on perd tout moyen de communication. Vous n'avez plus qu'à relire la fic' si mon absence devient insoutenable, héhé 8D

Bonnes vacances à tous !

Yurippe-san


End file.
